Serigala, Naga, dan Gadis
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Shi bertemu dengan gadis kecil di perjalan pulang, dan memutuskan untuk membawa gadis kecil itu ke rumahnya/DLDR/AU Fantasy


**Warning**

: OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. AU Fantasy.

 **Genre** : Romance, humor

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koeih

Selamat Membaca

Sima Shi berjalan di sebuah gang gelap yang menyeramkan. Shi berjalan terus di gang itu, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh jubah hitam. Saat akan keluar dari gang itu, gadis kecil berpakaian compang camping mendekati dirinya, lalu menarik jubah milik Shi. Shi melihat ke bawah, mencari orang yang menarik jubahnya itu. Shi melihat gadis kecil di sampingnya, gadis kecil itu mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi mungkin, seperti meminta sesuatu pada Shi.

"Tuan, bolehkah aku meminta makanan Tuan?" tanya gadis kecil itu pelan.

Shi mengangkat kedua alisnya. Shi bingung. Padahal Ia tidak membawa makanan di tangannya. "Gadis kecil, tetapi makanan yang kubawa ini, tidak cocok untuk manusia kecil sepertimu." Shi mengelus kepala gadis itu pelan.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa Tuan, karena mereka aku kebal terhadap virus maupun bakteri yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku," kepala gadis itu mendongak ke atas, kedua matanya seakan bersinar. "yang penting itu makanan."

Shi pun menghela nafas, mau tidak mau ia mengambil daging mentah hasil buruannya kepada gadis kecil itu. "Ini."

Gadis kecil itu menerima makanan dari Shi dengan riang. " _Arigatou_." lalu gadis kecil itu memakan daging mentah dengan lahap.

Shi pun pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendirian, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah, Shi melihat gadis kecil itu berjalan mengikuti dirinya di belakang. Shi membalikkan badannya. "Kenapa kamu mengikutiku?"

Gadis kecil itu berlari ke arah Shi. "Aku mau ikut dengan Tuan, aku tidak mau disuntik lagi oleh mereka..." lalu Gracia memeluk kaki Shi.

"Aku bukan orang baik, lebih baik cari yang lain."

"TIDAK! Tuan sudah memberiku makanan tidak mungkin Tuan bukan orang baik."

"Lepaskan."

Gadis kecil itu geleng-geleng, dan menahan air matanya keluar. "Aku tidak mau, kalau Tuan membawaku pergi dari sini, aku lepaskan."

Untuk kedua kalinya Shi menghela nafas. Shi pasrah, mau tidak mau ia harus mengabulkan keinginan gadis kecil itu. Daripada ga bisa pulang karena seorang anak kecil?

"Baiklah.. aku akan membawamu, jadi lepaskan."

Gadis kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Gitu dong daritadi, Tuan memang baik." kata Gadis kecil itu sembari tersenyum.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan Tuan. Panggil aku dengan nama Ziyuan. Namamu?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "HM! Akechi Tama."

"Tama, ayo kita lanjut berjalan." Shi membalikkan badannya, dan mulai berjalan. Diikuti Tama di belakangnya.

"Naa.. Ziyuan, kita akan kemana?"

"Ke rumah." Shi berhenti berjalan di depan pohon sakura yang cukup besar.

Tama memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Rumah di balik pohon sakura yang besar ini? rumah itu seperti rumah yang tidak terawat."

"Kau mempunyai mata yang bagus Tama,"

"Hehe, mataku ini memang spesial." kata Tama dengan PD.

"Ayo,"

" _Haaii_ ~"

Mereka pun berjalan melewati pohon sakura itu, seketika mereka menghilang, dan keluar di tempat yang berbeda. Tempat itu adalah hutan yang lebat, bisa dibilang hutan ini, dan tempat tadi itu berbeda dunia. Tama melihat sekeliling hutan itu dengan tatapan gembira.

"Aku bisa melihat banyak bintang di langit!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke langit.

Shi mendongak ke atas, tanpa sadar Shi tersenyum. "Pemandangan di malam hari memang bagus." Shi meraih tangan kecil Tama. "Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam."

Shi, dan Tama pun berjalan menuju rumah sederhana yang banyak tumbuhan merambat membuat rumah itu seperti tidak diurus. Tangan kiri Shi meraih knop pintu, dan membuka pintu. _Cklek_ , saat memasuki rumah Shi, dan Tama di sambut oleh seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun, rambut pendek berwarna coklat, _eyepatch_ yang menutupi mata kanan, tanduk naga, dan ekor berwana hijau yang bergerak ke kiri, dan kanan.

Anak laki-laki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya. " _Ossan_ darimana saja? Aku lapar." lalu anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan padangannya dari Shi pada Tama. "Oi! Kenapa kamu membawa manusia kesini?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan nada agak tinggi.

Shi melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Tama, dan memindahkan tangannya pada kepala gadis kecil itu. "Memangnya kenapa Masamune? Dia ini istimewa." lalu Shi tersenyum.

Anak laki-laki yang disebut Masamune oleh Shi memasang wajah terkejut. Masamune menunjuk wajah Shi. "JA-JANGAN-JANGAN KAMU MAU MEMBUAT ANAK INI JADI ISTRIMU!" teriak Masamune.

"Kamu tau saja isi kepalaku, soalnya ana-"

"SERIGALA PEDO!" teriaknya, lalu Masamune langsung membawa Tama menjauh dari Shi. "Tama, kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia." tambah Masamune, kedua tanganya ia rentangkan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tama polos. "Ziyuan tidak jahat padaku, ia memberiku makanan." Tama menaruh telunjuk kanannya di mulut, kedua matanya mengikuti gerak ekor Masamune.

"Tetap saja, dia berbahayaAAA!" Masamune terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Tama meloncat ke arah ekornya, dan memeluk ekornya. "Ekorku…." Masamune mencoba mengerakkan ekornya tetapi tidak bisa karena dipeluk oleh Tama.

Shi tertawa agak keras melihat Masamune yang pasrah dengan ekornya. Shi berjalan ke arah sofa panjang di dekat situ, dan menaruh jubahnya di kursi itu, Shi mengistirahatkan badannya di sofa itu.

"Hahaha … kukira naga hanya ada di buku dongeng saja. " Tama masih memeluk ekor Masamune tanpa ada niat untuk melepas ekor hijau punya Masamune.

"Tama- _chan_ , lepaskan ekorku…." pinta Masamune.

"Enggak mau." tolak Tama, secara tidak sengaja Tama menarik ekor Masamune membuat pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sa-sakit … Tama- _chan_. Lebih baik kamu pegang telinga Shi saja, dan peluk ekor berbulunya itu, pasti hangat memeluk ekor itu di malam yang dingin ini." Masamune berusaha membuat Tama melepaskan ekornya.

"Tapi aku maunya ekor Masmun." pelukan Tama pada ekor Masamune mengerat.

"Masmun? Jangan memendekkan namaku menjadi seperti itu."

Tama menyeringai jahil. "Kalau aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Masmun, aku tidak akan melepaskan ekormu." ancam Tama pada Masamune.

"Urrghh … baiklah, kamu boleh memanggilku Masmun, jadi sekarang lepaskan ekorku."

Tama tersenyum puas, lalu Tama melepaskan pelukannya dari ekor Masamune, lalu Tama berlari ke arah sofa yang di tempati oleh Shi. Tama berusaha naik ke sofa itu. Sementara Masamune hanya melihat kelakuan gadis kecil itu dari kejauhan, dan berharap Tama menginjak ekor milik Shi. Tetapi harapan itu hilang begitu saja dari hati Masamune karena melihat Tama berjalan di atas sandaran sofa, karena takut terjadi apa-apa, Masamune langsung berlari ke belakang sofa, dan jaga-jaga kalau Tama terjatuh.

Tama berjalan terus dengan hati-hati. Setelah merasa cukup dengan dengan kepala Shi, Tama duduk di sandaran kursi itu, dan mencoba untuk meraih telinganya, satu senti lagi tangan kecil milik Tama menyentuh telinga kiri Shi, saat tersentuh telinga itu bergerak membuat Tama terkejut, dan terjatuh ke kanan. Masamune langsung loncat ke sofa itu.

"Tama-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Hm?" Shi membuka matanya perlahan, lalu kepalanya menengok ke kiri. "Tama, kamu mau ngapain?"

Tama nyengir. "Aku mau megang itu." tunjuk Tama pada telinga Shi.

Shi langsung memegang kedua. "Tidak, telingaku sangat sensitif."

Tama menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau begitu aku injak ekor Ziyuan aja." Tama mengangkat kaki kirinya.

"INJAK!" teriak Masamune semangat.

"I-iya deh." Shi mendekatkan kepalanya pada Tama.

Tama pun memegang telinga Shi. "Huwaaa, _fuwa-fuwa_." lalu Tama menguap.

Bruk

Tama terjatuh secara tiba-tiba. Shi panik. Masamune hanya menatap kejadian itu datar.

"MASAMUNA! D-DIA MATI!" teriak Shi panik.

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti namaku." Masamune menatap Tama datar. "Shi, hilangkanlah sifat panik-lebaymu itu. Dia hanya tertidur."

"Ohh … kalo gitu aku juga mau lanjut tidur."

Masamune terdiam sejenak, _sifat mereka hampir sama_. Masamune memperbaiki posisi tidur Tama. Dan Masamune pun ikut tidur disebelah Tama. Mereka pun tertidur dengan damai.

END/TBC?

Ga nyangkaa bikinnya pair anti-mainstrim, lurus lagi :v biasanyakan bikinnya menyimpang huehue. Lebih baik jadi oneshot atau berchapter? Pas UN malah banyak ide jadi gini deh :v bukannya belajar tapi bikin fanfic selama UN :v aneh ye ceritanya well efek di tulis pas nunggu selesai UN :v

Makasih udah baca lho.

 _See you next story~_

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
